Spirit World Archives: Koto Otsu
by London Frost
Summary: Koto Otsu first came into their lives when she was just a child. Koenma did his best to keep her true nature hidden but after her capture and torture under Tarukane's direction, it became clear that Koto was destined to be far more important to the Spirit Detective and his friends. Contained within are the Secret Archives of Koto Otsu.


**_*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the TV show YYH or any of the cannon characters. They came from the brilliant mind of Yoshihiro Togashi. Koto Otsu is mine creation and I request if you want to use her - to let me know._**

* * *

"What do you think," asked Tarukane. Tarukane, though very much human, looked more like a demonic dwarf toad with his sunk in eyes, balding pointed head, flabby cheeks, and crackling voice. Even the man's laugh was high pitched and scratchy, just like a demonic toad.

The younger Toguro slipped his hands into his pockets trying to hide his dislike for the man as the brothers' glanced in the direction of Tarukane's gesture. The beast Toguro just killed and the ice aberration up stairs were only a small sample of the toys Tarukane collected and caged. But the creature in this cell was not a beast at all. She looked human and almost felt human, yet there was something about her. "What is she?"

"A half breed."

"What?" Toguro asked with interest. "Are you sure?"

"Her mother was a demon, and apparently her father had some serious spirit energy in his prime. He fought in a Dark Tournament eleven years ago."

"How did you obtain her?"

"Would you believe me if I told you, she just so happened to fall into my preverbal lap?"

Younger Toguro glared at that human. "No, I wouldn't."

The toad laughed. "We confiscated her on her way to school. Go figure! A demonic half breed going to school." The laughter became a roar. "Her true talent was being wasted. I figured we found ourselves a dead ringer for the Dark Tournament. Once we wake up whatever power she has, she'll be untouchable."

Younger Toguro looked at the child with sympathy. He knew what it was like to be different. He understood her plight. But he also understood his paycheck was coming from Tarukane and he would not be able to do anything to help her. However, once this was all over, Toguro considered killing her. Even from here and with her untrained, Toguro could sense this girl had power. Mixing spirit energy and demonic energy made the user extremely dangerous, even at a low level. "You should have killed her."

"And waste such power? You've got to be kidding."

"Do you know why half breeds are so few and far?"

"Enlighten me."

"A Human woman and the child usually die during child birth, though not always. And demonic women will usually kill their young, or other demons will do it for her because such children are blasphemous. They go against the laws of nature. I only know of a few stories about half breeds, and they all end badly."

"Well I don't disagree, but this little lovely is on my side and will fetch me millions in the Dark Tournament."

Younger Toguro knew his warnings went unheard. The young girl glared at him, at them all. She was not afraid. Despite her predicament, the girl seemed ready for a fight. A ten year old girl ready to fight, ready to die – made her even more dangerous and something Toguro could respect.

* * *

Koenma paced back and forth on his desk waiting for the red-haired kitsune to show. Part of Yusuke's mission was to find Yukina before Hiei discovered the truth about his sister. But there was another reason for sending them on their mission and not sending Kurama – Koenma needed him to break into the compound to save another girl unnoticed.

Several years ago, Koenma agreed to allow a half human half demon child be raised in the human world. It was the least he could do. After all, the child's mother, a powerful demon in Makai, had, on more than one occasion, helped Spirit World fight off evil demons trying to break through the barrier. The child was being hunted and needed sanctuary. By allowing Koto Otsu into human world, he was taking full responsibility for her safety and all liability if the girl did anything wrong.

Knowing that the girl was in Tarukane's custody made Koenma sick to stomach. The things he could make her do. Koto's father was a spirit detective before Yusuke and was one hell of a detective at that. He had a great deal of spirit energy – though not nearly as much as some of the other detectives Koenma called upon. What made Koto dangerous was the power she got from her mother. Her mother was an S-Class demon and for a long time, she was one of the rulers of Makai. Having a B-Class spirit aware father and an S-Class demonic mother made Koto a force to be reckoned with. How Tarukane founder her was beyond Koenma. He thought he put up the correct wards and magics to keep her undetectable.

He groaned and fell into his red leather chair. Koenma thought he'd been diligent about keeping tabs on Koto but with Yusuke, then the Saint Beasts, and now Yukina… Koenma's watchful eye had slipped and that was all it took for Koto to be discovered. Matsu Otsu, Koto's father, went looking for Koto only to find more than he bargained for. It was because of Matsu, that they also discovered Yukina. Matsu was always a spirit detective first. When he realized he could not break the strong hold without causing a political problem, he came to Koenma asking for help. The next day Koenma sent Yusuke on his mission.

"Koenma sir?"

"Kurama! Thank goodness you're here." Koenma lowered himself into his seat. "We know that Hiei has discovered the truth and is heading toward the compound. But I have another mission for you, one that needs to remain confidential – between you and me."

"Sir?"

Koenma signed, "six years ago I gave sanctuary to a little girl named Koto Otsu. You may know her mother, Tatsu…"

"The Dragon Queen?" Kurama asked almost astonished.

"The very same."

"She had a daughter? I was not aware."

"A lot has happened during your time in the Human World." Koenma remarked. "Koto and Tatsu were being hunted. Tatsu was an ally of mine, so I gave her daughter sanctuary. I have recently learned that Tatsu was killed. The last promise I made to her was that I would protect her only child from the same fate…"

Kurama raised a curious brow looking over the folder. "I feel there is something you're not telling me…"

Koenma handed Kurama a rather large file containing everything Kurama could possibility want to know about Koto. "You haven't asked me who the father is."

Quickly, the realization quickly dawn on Kurama. "A human…" Kurama said as he opened the folder revealing dozens of pictures, even student records…

"Yes. He was a spirit detective like Yusuke. They met on a mission in Makai and the result is their daughter Koto. And Koto is now in the hands of Tarukane. Obviously I don't have to tell you the severity of the situation."

"No, you don't."

"You need get her out of there while Yusuke and Kuwabara handle Yukina."

"May I ask how you found out about all this in the first place?"

"Matsu, her father. He found the stronghold and discovered what was going on. The footage we obtained came from him. He informed me of the situation. I am asking that you save her and bring her back to her father."

"Koenma, I know I don't have to say this, but this girl could be dangerous in the wrong hands, not only because she's the heir of a spirit detective but also The Dragon Queen. Obviously a child like her will grow up to be extremely powerful."

"Yes, I am well aware.

"I owed it to both her parents to bring her back safely."

Kurama nodded his understanding before taking his leave.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kurama to find the stronghold – even with two hundred miles of woods to comb through. All he had to do was follow Hiei's spirit energy or the path of destruction left by the Yusuke and Kuwabara. A literal smoke signal was helpful too. Kurama entered the compound with ease. Nothing stood in his way. Any trap that existed was already disarmed, either by the detective or Hiei. Several demonic bodies lay still, right where they died. Kurama wasn't sure why demons would accept their deaths for nothing more than money. Kurama was always in it for the thrill of the hunt and the hunger for power – never for money.

The building shook causing Kurama to become alert. He needed to make this quick. Kurama knew it wouldn't take long for Hiei to find Tarukane and kill him for touching his beloved sister. Kurama needed to find Koto and stop Hiei, with little time to do either.

Kurama reached out his own energy and felt a strange pull coming from a door that oddly remained intact despite the devastation of the hall. Kurama, cautiously, check the door for traps and wires. Before his time in the human world, Kurama's specialty was thievery. He could break into pretty much any safe one could create. The traps protecting this door were child's play compared to some of the other traps he'd disarmed back in his prime.

Slowly, Kurama descended the stairs until he found himself in a large prison, full of… demons. Kurama's stomach grew nauseous with disgust as he made his way down the hall. Dozens of demons… demons of all kinds… they were all caged like animals. Most of them were low level, able to break through the barrier and cause an annoyance in the human world, but nothing of magnitude. Kurama's guts twisted in knots thinking about the atrocities this human was doing, what he was capable of. Kurama didn't want imagine what horrific thing happened in one of the cells dripping with purple blood. People believed demons to be the worst, but Tarukane made many demons look like naughty puppies in comparison.

Anger crackled over Kurama's skin as he reached the last cell in the hall. Sitting in the corner was a young girl, no older than ten. Her body was riddled with bruises. Her clothing was tattered to the point of disrepair. Large cuts wrapped around her arms and legs. Fresh blood had settled on the floor beneath her feet. Immediately, Kurama knew exactly who she was. "Koto." He whispered opening the prison door. The girl looked up, unafraid. Not a single ounce of fear dripped off her. Kurama wasn't sure if he should be impressed or wary.

Another feeling slammed into Kurama's gut, a feel Kurama's never felt before. As he looked into the girl's bright green eyes, the feeling settled into his body causing his heart to race and his body temperature to rise. He didn't feel sorry for Koto; he wanted to destroy everyone who hurt her. Kurama took in a deep breath, trying to force the feeling to subside, as he made his way to her. Koto's hands and feet were bound with large metal cuffs that dug deep into her flesh every time she moved. The closer Kurama came to her, the more feverish her eyes became – readying herself for what punishment Kurama was about to inflict. Kurama felt oddly hurt under her distrustful stare. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to bring you home to your father." Koto's eyes went from hatred to disbelief. "Let me help you."

Kurama knew that Koto's hair was a light strawberry blonde and that large freckles dotted her noise and cheeks. He knew that her favorite thing to do was to read and that she had a plushy collection covering her bed. In the photo's he'd seen of her, she was a typical happy kid and innocent. But this girl was not the Koto from the pictures. Those pictures were deceiving. The moment Kurama stepped into the prison he'd felt an abnormal presence circulating in the air. At first he thought it was just the mix of demonic energy but now he knew – the power was coming from Koto, and she didn't even know it.

"Let me help you with those."

She pulled away. "What are you?"

Kurama thought he'd built up the armor he needed to come in here. He knew what he was walking into and the ramifications of Hiei killing a human. Kurama was prepared to stop Hiei, regardless of the atrocities done to Koto and Yukina. Then he saw Koto and the armor cracked. Hearing her voice caused the armor to almost completely shatter. He wasn't expecting that, to say the least.

Kurama took a few seconds to try and glue a few pieces back into place before he spoke again. "My name is Kurama…"

"I asked _what_ are you…"

"I'm a demon."

"Liar."

Kurama sucked in a deep breath. "This is my human form."

"Human form?" Koto's eyes grew wide with interest.

"Several years ago I escaped capture. I was so badly injured I almost didn't survive, so I used the last bit of energy I had to implant myself into the womb of a human woman." Kurama explained.

"Oh…" She replied almost defeated. "I thought… I thought you were like me."

"You are very rare."

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I don't understand."

Kurama was quickly able to undo the chains that bound her. "Many children like you are killed at a very young age."

"Why?"

Kurama swallowed hard, "…many believe you are unnatural because you are the product of a demon and a human."

"I don't feel unnatural. Do you think I'm unnatural?"

"No, not at all." Kurama knelt down beside her. "We need to get you out of here."

"There are four other beings here …. Are they…"

"Four?" Kurama's brow furrowed in concern, before he remembered Botan was with them. "They are friends of mine." Kurama couldn't hide his surprise of the girl's abilities. "Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded and stood, though wobbly. "One of them feels like…"

"One is a demon like me, but I can assure you, he's a friend."

Koto stumbled forward falling to her hands and knees. "I'm sorry."

Kurama looked down at her leg and flinched in realization. "I think you're ankle is broken. I'll have to carry you." He said slipping his hand beneath her. "Hold tight."

* * *

Once they were far enough away from the compound, Kurama asked her to wait while he went back to help his friends. But leaving Koto was unnecessary. Yukina was able to suppress Hiei's desire for revenge. Yusuke and Kuwabara dispatched The Toguro brothers. The battle had been won and lost. Keeping up appearances, Kurama stayed with his friends until they were homeward bound. Per Koenma's orders, no one was supposed to know about Koto - for her safety. Kurama agreed. Once they were gone, Kurama returned to Koto. In the sun light, he could see how dirty she was. The bruises were fresh and far more serious than the shadows of the cell let on. And the circles under her eyes…

She had only been in their custody a couple of days but they inflicted so much damage.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurama nodded as he reached her side. "I promise this won't hurt." He handed her a small vial. "This should help heal your wounds faster." Koto took every last drop without hesitation. "Are you ready to go home?"

Koto, with growing excitement, nodded.

Kurama picked her up with ease and made the trek to her home.

Before they even reached the first step, the door swung open. A man raced down the stairs straight for Koto. A smile lit up the girl's face making her more of the Koto from the pictures than the Koto Kurama found in the cell. The smile gave Kurama the affirmation he needed to know that Koto was safe and would okay. The man wrapped his arms about his daughter, holding her, hugging her, kissing her and loving her like any father should. "Koto!"

"Dad…" she said through the tears.

"Oh my god, Koto…. What did… I should've been there…"

"It's okay Dad. Really, I'm okay. Kurama saved me."

"I did what I could to help her wounds heal without too much trouble. She'll need sleep, but otherwise…" Kurama wanted to say that she would be back to her old self, but he knew she would never be the same. He may have been able to help heal her physical wounds, but her memories would remain to haunt her for years to come.

Matsu ran his hands through his daughter's hair as he stood up to meet the man who saved his daughter's life. Instead of looks of gratitude, Matsu's face was riddled with shock. "I know you."

It took a second for Kurama to realize the familiarity of the man. Kurama never told anyone that his grand escape was helped along by a spirit detective. Upon entering the human world, Kurama was attacked, but instead of killing Kurama, the man took pity. Only a few knew of Kurama's escape, but only he and the man who helped him knew the full truth. Honestly, Kurama never though he'd see the man again and in this form, Kurama looked like a normal fourteen year old boy.

"I've felt your demonic energy before."

Kurama turned away, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Wait… Kurama… Yoko Kurama?"

"My human name is Shuichi."

"You saved my daughter."

"I didn't know she was _your_ daughter until this moment."

Matsu's eyes grew with curiosity. "You saved her just because…"

"Yes."

Matsu's eyes became gentle. "The human world has done wonders for you, Yoko Kurama. There were times when I thought I'd been naïve in allowing you to escape, but today you've proven my kindness as just by returning my daughter to me. And I don't mean returning her to me out of debt, but merely because you wanted to. You have my gratitude, Yoko Kurama." Matsu reached out his hand.

He took the man's hand. "Just Kurama."

"I'm indebted to you."

"All that I ask is that you keep her safe."

"You know what she is?"

"Yes. Do not be upset with Koenma for informing me of the situation. And trust that Tarukane will not be the last to come after her. Others will come once word of her existence spreads. Perhaps, it might be in her best interest to teach her how to control her power."

Matsu stroked his daughter's head with a loving smile on his face. "I asked Koenma to lock my spirit energy away. I figured if I became just a regular man then she would be safer."

"I understand, but now they are not coming after you – they are coming for her. She needs to be able to defend herself. You and I will not always be there to protect her." The words slipped out before Kurama realized he said them, but they felt right. Kurama wanted to go out of his way to protect her. He never wanted to see her hurt again.

Matsu agreed. With a nod, Kurama took his leave only to feel a tug on his arm. He turned to see Koto stopping him. No words passed between them. Nothing needed to be said. Koto wrapped her arms about his waist and nuzzled her face into his stomach –it was a heartfelt 'thank you'.


End file.
